


But Innocence Is Gone and What Was Right Is Wrong ('Cause I'm Bleeding Out)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (as a tw), (both are only mentioned/implied), Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Day 10, Emetophobia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Nile Freeman Needs a Hug, Nile Freeman Whump, Pain, Temporary Character Death, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, lmk if i missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Andy heard the door to the cell open and looked up, shooting up when they threw Nile inside and slammed the door.She managed to catch her before she collapsed and slowly lowered them down to the ground, leaning up against the wall. She looked over Nile, and was terrified by what she saw. She quickly pressed her hands against the surgical-looking wound in the younger woman’s side, trying to stop the gushing blood.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	But Innocence Is Gone and What Was Right Is Wrong ('Cause I'm Bleeding Out)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 10: Blood Loss.
> 
> TWs: lots of blood, implied/mentioned medical experimentation, temporary character death, vomiting

Andy heard the door to the cell open and looked up, shooting up when they threw Nile inside and slammed the door.

She managed to catch her before she collapsed and slowly lowered them down to the ground, leaning up against the wall. She looked over Nile, and was terrified by what she saw. She quickly pressed her hands against the surgical-looking wound in the younger woman’s side, trying to stop the gushing blood.

Nile screamed, trying to writhe away from the pressure, but Andy didn’t let her.

“Nile, Nile what happened?” she asked, “Why aren’t you healing?”

“I- I am,” she gasped. “Just slow- gave me something, slowed it down. Still immortal- I- still come back.”

Some of the panic gripping Andy’s chest receded, but she didn’t let up on the pressure.

“Andy, Andy I can’t-”

She could hear the fear and panic in her voice, stopped with the pressure. If Nile was healing this slowly, she was going to die no matter what Andy did. She grabbed Nile and gently guided her in between her legs, and she collapsed back against her.

“Andy, hurts,” Nile whispered, grabbing tightly onto Andy’s arms, which were wrapped around her.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Andy murmured, resting her chin on Nile’s head.

Her first instinct was to run her fingers through the younger woman's hair, like she would for any other member of her family, but Nile’s hair was in tight braids, so she settled for running her hand up and down her arms, tring to offer as much comfort as she could.

Nile tried to concentrate on Andy, trying to tune out the pain, and the feeling on the blood running down her side.

“I- Andy-” she tried to say, but her brain felt fuzzy.

“I know, I know,” she heard Andy say gently. “I’ve got you, you’re safe. I know it hurts, but it’ll be okay.”

“Dizzy,” she managed to mumble. “Gonna- gonna-”

She gagged, and felt Andy quickly move her when she realized what was happening.

“Okay, you’re okay,” she said as Nile threw up on the floor next to them, grateful that Andy had turned her so she didn’t get it all over herself, not that it really would have mattered, considering the amount of blood she was covered in.

It hurt like a bitch, the movement pulling on her wound, and she finally let out a sob. The bleeding wasn’t slowing down like it should have been, had she been healing, and she shivered.

“Why- why’s it so cold?” she muttered, her words becoming less and less intelligible.

Andy sighed, tightening her hold on Nile once more.

“It’s the blood loss,” she said gently.

“Oh.”

Andy could feel her shivering and hear her teeth chattering, and wished she had a way to help her warm up, despite knowing that nothing would really help.

She felt it when Nile passed out, her body going limp in her arms, and not long after, her wound stipped gushing blood, meaning her heart had stopped. The only good thing about this was that it seemed like the drug had mostly made it out of her system due to the blood loss, so she was healing faster, and soon enough she gasped back to life.

“Andy!”

“Right here, I’ve got you,” Andy said firmly. Her grip on Nile had loosened after she’d died, and she quickly tightened her arms again.

“Ow, fuck,” she hissed. “God, that hurts.”

“It’s healing now, you’ll be okay.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt!” Nile said angrily.

Andy didn’t take it personally, she knew that Nile didn’t mean it that way. She was just in pain and lashing out.

“I fucking hate scientists,” she said. “Stupid assholes with no goddamn morals, the hell is wrong with them?”

“People don’t like not knowing things,” Andy said simply.

“Oh thank god, that’s done,” Nile said, letting out a sigh of relief as her side finished healing, and just in time.

They both jumped up as they heard someone unlocking the door, and Andy showed Nile behind her. She wasn’t about to let them touch her again, if they wanted an immortal to experiment on again, it was gonna be Andy.

Luckily it didn’t come to that, because when the door opened, it wasn’t a scientist that walked in.

“Joe!” Nile said happily.

“What  _ happened?” _ Yusuf asked, looking at them, and Nile looked down and realized that she was absolutely covered in blood.

“I bled out. It really sucked,” she said. “I’d really like to  _ not _ do that again anytime soon.”

“Andy, you’re okay, too?”

“Yeah, they barely touched me,” she said, still upset that they’d taken Nile.

“Good. C’mon, the others are waiting. Let’s go.”


End file.
